l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Nicodemus (Vertexx69)
Summary Equipment Gold Remaining 0 (100-68) Weight 22 lbs. Wishlist (in order of need) * +1 Bloodcurse Rod (Lvl 4, 840g) * +1 Leather Armor of Dark Majesty (Lvl 4, 840g) * +1 Avalanche Mordenkrad (Lvl 4, 840g) * Horned Helm (Lvl 6, 1,800g) * Bracers of the Mighty Striking (Lvl 3, 680g) Fluff ''"My study of the very boudaries of reality leaves precious little time for frivolous things, like eating and primping in the looking glass. But if you want to take a ride while I work, I'll keep you safe for the night. '' - Skirt chaser, and Heart breaker - Nicodemus Firegazer" Appearance This tall boy strides down the street awkwardly in over-sized leather boots, his mind obviously elsewhere. His midnight eyes stare through things instead of at them, from beneath the grimy edge of his deeply hooded leather cloak. Everything the boy wears is mottled brown and gray leather, with years of wear marks at all the joints. His stringy black hair is hacked off at strange angles for no other reason than to keep it from falling in front of those hauntingly gold-flecked black-brown eyes. And it looks like he is very proud of the barely-filled-in and pencil thin fu-man-cu mustache he wears on his upper lip, it must be his first. On the rare occasions when any scrap of pale flesh shows around the edge of his almost outgrown leather clothes, it is completely unblemished by any sign or scar of even a single combat. But as he moves the strangest thing happens. No matter how hard a person is looking at this forgettable lad, their eyes can't seem to keep track of him after even a few steps. He simply fades into the background of wherever he is traveling, like any other feature of the location is more interesting than him. He carries no visible weapons or tools save an odd little length of copper pipe-rod with holes drilled along its length. As he absently if incessantly twirls the rod between his long and dextrous, leather gloved fingers, the holes occasionally catch a stray breath of wind and sound out a soft report in one perfect tone or another. Age: 15 Gender: Male Height: 6'4" Body: Skinny to the point of starvation, but lean and hard as ice Skin: Pale as alabaster and flawless as a fresh snowbank Weight: 125 lbs Eyes: Dark brown almost black with flecks of gold Hair: Flat black and damaged like rotting straw with a fu-man-chu mustache Description Gangly, urchin, and youngster are the most common terms used to describe the boy warlock that calls himself Nicodemus, and rarely in a good way. But appearances can often be be misleading, as is the case with the young Firegazer. This teen holds vast power behind those midnight eyes, as those that seek to do him harm quickly discover. When light is needed, he reaches into his shirt to pull out a small handful of ever-burning mechanical fireflies. They rise from his hand and lazily buzz around in his space, following him until he snatches them out of air. But while they wait to be caught, they emit the same light as a torch would. This leaves his hands free, but looks like he is being attacked by a swarm of tiny willow-the-wisps. Each point of light is so bright it actually makes it hard to see the youth amongst all the swirling brightness as he moves across the battlefield. Once battle is joined, the tiny tinkling fireflies are accompanied by heavier orbs containing sparkling radiant yellow-white sprites, and raw purple arcane energy. As enemies close on him, the darkly smiling skull of an utterly alien beast will appear above them until they are dead, as the curse of Nicodemus finds them. Seemingly at random, and from anywhere in his entire 5' space, an orb of unstable arcane force will collapse into the firelock's young body in waves, only to be released as jagged violet bolts from his intensely focused eyes. A sprite can suddenly begin to shake violently and explode, releasing a ray of searing radiance from ground level with pinpoint accuracy into the heart of an enemy, only to blast back out of its mouth and eyes as it continues approaching. Most often however, these myriad effects will trigger without any more than a subtle glance, as the arcane blaster moves silently through the carnage to curse as many foes as he can, becoming surrounded in a glossy bubble of blood-mist when one of the cursed enemy falls. While he is neither a prize to gaze upon nor hideous to behold, something about his pale skin and deep starring eyes draws the girls in night and day. He is constantly being followed by any number of young ladies from a bit younger than he is to several years his senior, several of which sport a telling bump in the mid-section. Whether its his charmingly dismissive disposition, the previously mentioned unseen power thing, or something wholly anatomical, this teenager never sleeps alone while in any town or city. '''Alignment''': Unaligned '''Religion''': Is only for the uneducated and the hopeless. The so-called gods are nothing more powerful beings from the deeper realms, with either benevolent, indifferent, or malevolent dispositions that these sheep choose to bow down to. Its nothing more than the weak worshiping the strong. Its not about good - or evil. Its not about right - or wrong. Its about power - plain and simple. And what people are willing to do to feel close to it. '''Speech''': Nicodemus would rather let his actions speak for him, but is surprisingly well educated for the way he looks. He speaks clearly and intelligently, with a force and confidence that belies his power. His deep base voice commands the attention of the room despite his youthful face. Background Hooks 1. Several of his pregnant girls have gone missing recently, with rumors of cannibals raiding some of the smaller islands. 2. One of these islands contains a lost observatory, where it is said people can see farther than ever into the heavens. Kicker Several of his children on other islands are said to be being born with strange mutations and demonmarks. Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses:''' Health '''Surges per day:''' 9 Speed and Movement '''Speed:''' 6 Racial Features * +2 any (Int) * Languages: Common, Primordial * +1 Feat (Arcane Reserve) * +1 At-Will Power (Dire Radiance) * +1 Trained Class Skill (Intimidate) * +1 to F/R/W Defenses * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Warlock''' (PH) * Infernal Pact: Use Hellish Rebuke At-Will Power and Dark One's Blessing Pact Boon * Prime Shot: +1 to hit if closest to foe. * Shadow Walk: Gain Concealment UENT with 3 squares of movement. * Warlock's Curse: Curse closest foe. Deal +1d6 dmg with hit on cursed foe 1/round Feats * Bonus Human: Improved Dark On's Blessing +3THP when Dark On'e Blessing Procs. * 1st: Hidden Sniper Nicodemus Gains Combat Advantage (+2 to hit) with all ranged attacks when he has concealment (when he has moved 3+ squares during current or previous turn). Background & Theme '''Background:''' Criminal Past - Stealth as a class skill. '''Theme:''' Spellscarred Harbinger - 1/encounter become Invisible USNT as Minor Action Skills and Languages '''Languages:''' Common, Primordial Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved once you change the theme. Everything else is minor. [[User:Dekana|Dekana]] 14:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approval 2 =